Hermanos
by panchosama211
Summary: "jamas uno sin el otro"
1. Chapter 1

Hermanos:

El periodo sengoku, Japón, una era plagada de conflictos, guerras, saqueos, asesinatos, nadie se salvaba de algunas de estas atrocidades, no había misericordia con nadie ni siquiera con niños

Pero, entre todo ese caos, entre todas esas tierras devastadas por el odio del hombre había una que se mantenía firme, deslumbrante, rica, prístina entre todas las otras. Una tierra en cuyo centro había una ciudad en la cual existía un templo, un templo habitado por demonios

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nezuko kamado, ahora Nezuko-sama para la mayoría, su apariencia actual era muy diferente a como la era cuando todavía era humana. Su piel era de un color pálido casi tanto como una hoja de papel, sus ojos ya no eran rojos como antes, sino que se tornaron en un color rosa pálido con pupilas verticales como las de un gato aparte de que le había crecido un cuerno blanco en el lado derecho de su frente. Vestía por lo general un kimono rosa, en él habían dibujados cientos de diagramas con estrellas y triángulos, conocimientos entregados por el demonio de la convirtió, su kimono se encontraba cerrado por un obi a cuadros rosa y negro, debajo del kimono había una tela blanca con un círculo rojo en la parte superior y del círculo se desprendían una serie de líneas negras, en la parte inferior de la tela había un medio circulo negro, la tela estaba ceñida a la parte superior de su pecho y era una manera de conmemoración hacia su familia difunta. Por ultimo encima de su kimono traía puesto un haori blanco y en su garganta había una gargantilla de cuero con bordes dorados. Lo único que se podría decir que no había cambiado era su largo cabello negro con puntas anaranjadas

Nezuko miraba con un gesto entre neutro y preocupado por la puerta principal del templo en el cual vivía junto con su hermano, era medio día y el sol estaba en su punto más alto, tenía cuidado de estar a la sombra mientras veía al horizonte, en el veía como un ejército completo se acercaba, cientos de samuráis, lanceros y arqueros marchaban hacia la ciudad

"el momento ya ha llegado, hermana" dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

"en efecto, lo ha hecho, hermano" le respondió a su hermano y protector, Tanjirou, como ella, él había cambiado mucho desde que fue humano. Idéntico a su hermano la piel de Tanjirou se había tornado de un tono pálido como el papel y un cuerno había crecido en el lado izquierdo de su frente, justo encima de su cicatriz, vestía un kimono blanco que encima llevaba un medio haori a cuadros verde y negro, mantenía el kimono cerrado con un obi color rosado oscuro con los mismos diagramas que tenía el kimono de su hermana y su pecho estaba cubierto por la misma tela con el dibujo de una carta hanafuda. Su cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás era lo único junto con sus ojos rojos que no había cambiado por su transformación

"era inevitable que la información sobre lo que has hecho en esta tierra se esparciera, ahora alguien intenta reclamarla" dijo Tanjirou

"no me arrepiento de lo que hice, hermano, pero tienes razón, los guerreros de esta tierra no son los suficientes como para repeler un ejército completo, para cuando el alba este por caer, ya habrán llegado a este templo" dijo Nezuko con un tono neutro, pero su hermano fue más que capaz de ver a través de esa mascara de indiferencia, ella estaba preocupada

"Nezuko" llamó a lo que la chica se giró para mirarlo directamente, si la estaba llamando por su nombre esto era algo muy serio, "Nezuko, este lugar ya no es seguro, debemos irnos" dijo. Nezuko abrió los ojos como platos, "el sol no será un problema, y a donde vallamos estaremos bien mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro" continuo el demonio masculino, su hermana se lo quedo mirando por varios segundos antes de endurecer su gesto y girar de nuevo

"lo dices porque eres mi protector" dijo en un tono neutro pero que debajo llevaba una nota malhumorada

"lo digo porque soy tu hermano" dijo Tanjirou, lentamente se acercó a su hermana, "cuando naciste enferma y débil te di mi sangre todos los días para mantenerte con vida, cuando nuestra familia murió y tú te encontrabas moribunda te cargue sobre mi espalda para buscar un médico, cuando supe que no sobreviráis al proceso para convertirte en demonio fusione nuestras almas para poder compartir tu carga, te he protegido de los cazadores de demonios estos trecientos años" cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella la rodeo con sus brazos y la tiro cerca de su pecho en un abrazo protector, ella por reflejo engancho su mano en uno de los brazos de su hermano, la diferencia de altura era aún más notable ahora, "todo aquello lo hice porque soy tu hermano, porque es mi deber, mi juramento como protector solo hace oficial lo que siempre he hecho y hare" dijo el demonio masculino, "daría todo para mantenerte a salvo, incluso mi propia vida"

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por un largo rato, disfrutando del contacto y el calor, "que rápido que olvidas tus promesas" dijo repentinamente el demonio femenino, Tanjirou bajo la vista sorprendido, su hermana levantó su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, "cuando nos hicimos demonios prometimos estar juntos siempre, jamás uno sin el otro, ¿recuerdas?" dijo

"jamás lo olvidaría" respondió Tanjirou, "y por eso tenemos que irnos, Nezuko, si nos vamos ahora podremos escapar" dijo, su rostro tenía un gesto preocupado el cual se transmitía por su voz, la chica suspiro y lentamente abandono el abrazo de su hermano

"nuestros padres y hermanos fueron masacrados por los samuráis, nuestra primera casa fue incendiada, el pueblo fue desbastado, la guerra nos lo arrebato todo" dijo mirando al ejército que ya había arribado a las fronteras de la ciudad, el conflicto con las defensas ya había comenzado, Tanjirou bajo la cabeza en melancólico dolor, "pero llegamos aquí" continuo Nezuko, "hicimos de este nuestro hogar, de este templo nuestra casa y nos tenemos el uno al otro, familia" volvió a mirar a su hermano, "hermano, no quiero que nuestro hogar ni nuestra casa sea destruida de nuevo por el conflicto, por favor, ayúdalos, ayúdame"

Una mueca apareció en la cara del demonio masculino, alejarse de su hermana incluso aunque sea un poco era doloroso, pero verla llorar lo era aún más, soltó un suspiro, "los detendré, de igual manera no es la primera vez que destruyo a un ejército" dijo, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Nezuko, "gracias, niisan" dijo dándole un abrazo a su hermano

"lo que sea por mi pequeña imouto" respondió Tanjirou. Ambos se separaron para poder prepararse, Nezuko por su lado con una de sus afiladas uñas hizo un corte en su muñeca del cual comenzó a brotar sangre, la suficiente como para realizar el ritual, Tanjirou en su lugar abrió su kimono hasta quedar con el torso desnudo salvo por la tela que cubría su pecho, hundió sus uñas en su costado izquierdo hasta que arranco un pedazo de carne, la zona donde faltaba la carne se cerró al instante y la sangre derramada fue absorbida por su cuerpo. Dio un suspiro de concentración, de repente la carne en su mano comenzó a retorcerse y cambiar hasta que se convirtió en una katana, la hoja era de color negro carbón al igual que la guarda y el mango, aunque los ornamentos del mango eran de color rojo.

Nezuko utilizo sus dedos para dibujar en el piso del templo con su sangre un diagrama como los que tenía en su kimono, cuando ya estuvo listo junto sus manos y comenzó a recitar un verso en una lengua extraña, el diagrama de un segundo a otro empezó a brillar hasta que de repente un haz de luz salió disparado hacia el despejado cielo

Las pocas nubes que había se fueron haciendo más grande hasta que se convirtieron en densas nubes grises que ocultaron el sol, ni un solo rayo de luz asomaba por entre el cumulo de nubes

"esta listo" dijo Nezuko antes de voltear hacia su hermano el cual ahora empuñaba su katana, "por favor mantente a salvo"

"no te preocupes, se necesita más que un ejército para terminar conmigo" dijo Tanjirou en un tono ligeramente engreído, a esto Nezuko puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no podía refutar.

Ambos se habían convertido en demonios hacía más de trecientos años, en ese tiempo Tanjirou había derrotado a miles de enemigos, era ciertamente increíblemente poderoso y eso que como sus almas estaban fusionadas compartían la mitad de su poder completo entre los dos.

En efecto se necesitaba mucho más que un ejército de samuráis para poder matar a alguno de los hermanos kamado, los guardianes de esta tierra

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las defensas estaban soportando todo el peso de la armada de un señor feudal lo mejor que podían, soportaron sin tregua alguna todo lo que pudieron, pero fue simplemente demasiado.

Un soldado cayó al suelo, un samurái invasor vestido de pies a cabeza con una armadura roja levanto su katana listo para acabar con su enemigo, el soldado cerro los ojos en espera de su final, de repente escucho un ruido viscoso, abrió lentamente un ojo para ver que el samurái que estaba a punto de matarlo ahora se encontraba decapitado y detrás de ese samurái se encontraba parado un chico.

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos, la silueta de ese chico era tan reconocible como el sol mismo, "Tanjirou-sama" dijo

"da la retirada, yo me encargo desde ahora" ordeno el demonio a lo que el soldado asintió, se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo

Tanjirou vio como un samurái corría hacia él para atacarlo, movió su espada para decapitar al demonio, no llego muy lejos cuando Tanjirou corto el arma con su espada también dividiendo por la mitad al samurái

De repente más y más samuráis enemigos fueron hacia él, pero ninguno fue capaz de tocarlo, Tanjirou era demasiado poderoso para ellos y su espada cortaba a través del acero como si fuera tan solo papel, fue cuestión de minutos que decenas de cuerpos lo rodearan, sin embargo, desconocido para él, un lancero se acercó detrás de él, estuvo por hundir su lanza en la espalda del demonio cuando de repente un rayo le cayó encima

Tanjirou se volteó con una expresión sorprendida, no por el relámpago que cayó, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó a Nezuko la cual descendía lentamente hacia el campo de batalla

"cubrir el sol es difícil, el rito no durara mucho, debemos darnos prisa así podemos volver a casa a tiempo" respondió el demonio femenino, "no es seguro aquí" dijo Tanjirou preocupado

"estaré bien, al fin y al cabo, tengo a mi protector a mi lado" dijo Nezuko a lo que su hermano hizo una cara plana, la chica por su lado solo sonrió y saco la lengua juguetonamente

Tanjirou negó con una sonrisa, "tienes razón, es mejor terminar pronto" dijo, en un rápido movimiento sacudió su katana a un lado, repentinamente la hoja se encendió con un fuego verde, levanto su mano izquierda de la cual surgió el mismo fuego verde.

Los cuerpos que lo rodeaban comenzaron a sacudirse hasta que de un momento a otro se levantaron como si estuvieran vivos, pero ahora sus ojos fulguraban una luz verde claro. Tanto el mismo Tanjirou como los cuerpos de los samuráis caídos cargaron contra el ejército invasor

Nezuko extendió los brazos a sus lados con las palmas abiertas, el ellas se veía diagramas de estrellas con letras y símbolos, de repente comenzó a flotar en el aire, rayos caían del cielo devastando las filas enemigas

"este es el precio de invadir nuestro hogar" dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

solo fue una hora desde que los hermanos entraron en la pelea, y solo ese tiempo les llevo arrasar con los invasores, ambos se mantuvieron imperturbables ante la muerte que los rodeaba, no era la primera masacre la cual se vieron obligados a realizar, sin embargo, no todos estaban muertos, había un samurái, un único soldado sobreviviente que ahora mismo intentaba escapar del par de hermanos los cuales lo observan arrastrarse por el suelo

Nezuko lo miro atentamente, podía ver con claridad que su pierna estaba dislocada, se acercó lentamente al samurái el cual al ver que el demonio se acercaba cerro los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la nuca, sintió como era girado para estar boca arriba. Abrió los ojos y vio como la chica que hacia caer rayos inspeccionaba su pierna

"no es grave, pero necesitare que te quedes quieto, niisan ¿podrías sostenerlo para que no se mueva?" pregunto Nezuko a su hermano a lo que este asintió, se dirigió al samurái el cual trato de alejarse, pero no pudo. El demonio masculino lo tomo de los hombros y lo sostuvo con fuerza para que no se moviera de donde estaba, "quédate quieto por favor" pidió Nezuko

El samurái se quedó quieto por dos razones, la primera era por el pedido de la chica y la segunda era porque no podía luchar contra la fuerza de Tanjirou. De un rápido movimiento Nezuko coloco en su correcto lugar la pierna del hombre

"listo" dijo a lo que su hermano se quitó de encima de él, el demonio masculino levanto la vista y vio que las nubes comenzaban a abrirse y los rayos del sol se filtraban de entre ellas. Levanto las manos con las palmas mirando hacia adentro, un fuego verde surgió de la nada y se materializo de repente una sombrilla suficientemente grande como para cubrir tanto a Tanjirou como a su hermana

"hermana, en momento de irnos" dijo parado detrás de Nezuko la cual seguía arrodillada en el suelo mirando al samurái el cual hacia unos segundos atrás se había parado rápidamente, "vamos, hermano" dijo el demonio femenino, se levantó del suelo y se colocó junto a su hermano con lo que ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad

"¡esperen!" grito repentinamente el samurái detrás de ellos, el par de hermanos se voltearon curiosos. El soldado callo repentinamente de rodillas, se quitó su casco para mostrar que se trataba de un chico de no más de dieciséis años, tenía ojos rasgados y el pelo negro en un corte mohawk.

De repente dio una profunda reverencia que incluso tuvo que poner las manos a cada lado paro no golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, "¡por favor perdonen mi intrusión en estas tierras!" grito

"no es necesaria una disculpa" dijo Tanjirou a lo que el samurái levanto la cabeza sorprendido

"no llegaron a hacer demasiado daño, tus acciones son fáciles de perdonar" continuo Nezuko, el chico se levantó volviendo a hacer otra reverencia, "mi nombre es genya shinazugawa, por favor les suplico dejarme quedar" pidió

"cualquiera puede quedarse, las puertas de esta ciudad siempre están abiertas" dijo el demonio femenino, ella y su hermano retomaron su viaje hacia su casa mientras que detrás de ellos los seguía genya

Esta tierra estaba protegida por dos hermanos, dos demonios

Fin

**NOTA:**

**Holi jeje *ríe nerviosamente* **

**Nah, ahora enserio, perdón de todo corazón por estar tan inactivo, creo que hace más de un mes que no subo nada. Lo cierto es que en este último tiempo no he estado de ánimos para escribir ni nada, paso un evento trágico en mi vida y he estado lidiando con ello **

**Pero bueno, esto es más que nada como una pequeña compensación por haber estado tan inactivo**

**Por ahora esta historia es un One shot, pero nada dicta que no podría salir algún que otro episodio **

**De nuevo mil disculpas, ¡un saludo y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

La milagrosa ciudad Kamado era un lugar sin duda particular, no solo era su inmensa belleza y propiedades únicas sino también por su ubicación. La ciudad se encontraba situada dentro de un inmenso valle, las montañas que la rodeaba servían al propósito de ocultar la ciudad, los cordones de montañas eran grandes y con bosques espesos, además de que los caminos eran enrevesados y confusos y se bifurcaban hacia zonas del bosque sin nada, rodear el cordón era algo casi imposible puesto que de un lado se encontraba el taiyo no yama, la gigantesca montaña de la cual sus eran los cordones montañosos que creaban el valle, y del otro solo había mar abierto.

Sin embargo, la llegada de personas a la ciudad no era algo extraño, al fin y al cabo, corría el rumor de que los enfermos que llegasen serian curados de sus males, por ello muchas personas al año viajaban hacia esta región, entre ellos ancianos y moribundos con sus familias. Pero claro, solo un pequeño porcentaje era capaz de llegar al final del viaje.

La ciudad era la cúspide de la prosperidad, pues sus protectores, los dos hermanos demonios se encargaban de proteger y cuidar de ella. La hermana, Nezuko-sama para todos con sus hechizos traía las lluvias y fertilizaba la tierra para que los arrozales fuera de los muros fueran abundantes y de altísima calidad, luego estaba el hermano, Tanjirou-sama, él era el protector y guardián de la ciudad, el había levantado la muralla que protegía la ciudad y sus ojos se repartían por toda ella vigilando a sus habitantes para mantenerlos seguros, pues no había lugar para criminales.

Pronto llegaría a la ciudad milagrosa una visita que pedía ayuda con su enfermedad, a pesar de no estar enferma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una solitaria figura camino por los caminos del valle, esta iba vestida con un shitagi__de color negro, unos pantalones akama negros cerrados en los tobillos por un conjunto de cinturones y también utilizaba sandalias además de que cubriendo su cabeza tenía un sombrero de paja. También llevaba puesta una capa negra junto con una mochila casi bacía

Hacia solo unos días que había podido por fin encontrar la ruta correcta. Los caminos que la guiaron a través de las montañas para llegar fueron un infierno, perdió la cuanta de cuantas veces de perdió o llego a un callejón sin salida en el bosque.

Pero luego de todo ese recorrido del infierno pudo llegar, la milagrosa ciudad Kamado. La ciudad era enorme, no podía comparar en nada su pueblo natal con este lugar, ni siquiera había entrado todavía pero ya podía decir eso solo mirando las grandes murallas de piedra que protegían la ciudad. No tardó mucho en llegar a la entrada, allí había una gran afluencia de gente que atravesaban las enormes puertas de madera roja, eran principalmente campesinos, mercaderes y artesanos que volvían a sus hogares fuera de las paredes de la ciudad, pero no fuera de su protección.

Atravesó las puertas y siguió caminando hasta que llego hasta una plaza, ella miro asombrada, la gente se veía feliz y libre de preocupaciones, los niños corrían libremente jugando y riendo, toda la atmosfera era tranquilizadora. Se quitó el sombrero para ver mejor y así también dejando ver al mundo su rostro, su piel era blanca y muy bien cuidada, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro y debajo de cada uno había un pequeño lunar, por último, se cabello era largo de color rosa que se iba decolorando en un tono verde más oscuro que el de sus ojos en las puntas, este iba atado en un conjunto de tres trenzas, dos que pasaban por delante de sus hombros y la tercera por su espalda

"es muy bello" dijo Mitsuri con un suspiro, el aura de toda la ciudad era tranquilizadora, ya veía porque mucha gente dudaba de ella, la existencia de un lugar así en esta era de conflicto sería difícil de imaginar

Era apenas medio día por lo que todavía tenía mucho tiempo, inhalo un montón de aire inflando su ya de por si gran pecho con orgullo y determinación, se dispuso en ir en busca de la cura de todos los males cuando repentinamente una revelación llego a ella, no tenía idea de a dónde ir, ella había venido a la ciudad Kamado porque los rumores decían que aquí cualquier enfermedad podía ser curada, pero no sabía nada más que de eso.

Miro para todos lados buscando alguna señal de a donde debía ir, pero encontró nada, lo que si vio y que le pareció extraño era una estructura en medio de la plaza, se parecía a un pequeño santuario y que encima del mismo había la estatua de un ojo, este se veía muy normal salvo porque la pupila en lugar de ser redonda era alargada como la de un reptil o un gato

En si el santuario no le pareció extraño sino más bien lo que hacían las personas que pasaban junto a él, barias personas cuando pasaban al lado del santuario lo encaraban y hacían una reverencia. Mitsuri pensó que podría ser una costumbre local

"disculpa" la llamo repentinamente una voz detrás de ella a lo que la mujer pelirosa se giró algo sorprendida, vio que se trataba de otra mujer, esta se veía bastante joven tal vez dieciocho o diecinueve años de edad, su cabello era de color negro con las puntas siendo de un tono purpura idéntico al de sus ojos, iba vestida con un kimono de color purpura con diseños de flores y mariposas, por ultimo detrás de su cabeza llevaba puesto un broche para el pelo son forma de una mariposa de color morada además de que también era bastante baja de estatura. Iba aparentemente cargando con una bolsa

"disculpa si sueno ruda, pero, ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?" dijo la chica a lo que Mitsuri se puso nerviosa, no tenía idea de cómo los lugareños se sentirían con respecto a los extranjeros

"e-eh, y-yo no" dijo tratando de explicarse, pero se cortó al escuchar a la chica reír dulcemente, la vio riendo ligeramente mientras cubría su boca con su mano, "no debes preocuparte, los extranjeros son muy bien bienvenidos aquí en la ciudad Kamado" dijo a lo que la pelirosa suspiro aliviada, "menos mal, la verdad es que estoy un poco perdida" dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa

"ahh, conque es eso, no te preocupes, pasa mucho cuando es tu primera vez aquí" dijo la chica, "¿y a que has venido a la ciudad? Tal vez pueda darte alguna indicación" dijo

"¡ah si!" dijo mitsuri repentinamente recordando a lo que vino, "vine a…" comenzó, pero fue cortada por un enorme gruñido que vino desde su estómago, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos con la pelimorada sorprendida por escuchar semejante ruido provenir de un cuerpo humano, mitsuri por su lado tenía la cara de un color tan rojo que se parecía a un tomate por la vergüenza

La más joven fue la primera en romper el hielo, "supongo que aún no has almorzado" dijo a lo que la pelirosa bajo la cabeza aún más avergonzada, "n-no" murmuro

La pelimorada se rio con ligereza y repentinamente se acercó a mitsuri, "acompáñame, cerca de mi hogar hay un restaurante realmente bueno" dijo

Mitsuri salió de su estado de vergüenza, "muchas gracias" dijo mientras se inclinaba

"no hay de que" respondió la otra chica, "soy shinobu por cierto, shinobu kocho" se presentó shinobu

"a-ah" tartamudeo Mitsuri al darse cuenta que nunca había dado su nombre, "soy mitsuri kanroji, un placer conocerte" dijo dando una pequeña reverencia

"es un placer igualmente, vamos" respondió shinobu mientras comenzaba a caminar en una dirección, mitsuri por su parte la siguió. Ambas pasaron junto al santuario y al igual que el resto de las personas la chica más joven se inclinó respetuosamente

La pelirosa se vio nerviosa por un segundo y para no parecer ofensiva también se inclinó, luego de eso el par de mujeres retomó su recorrido, habrían avanzado un pequeño tramo cuando shinobu finalmente se dio cuenta de que mitsuri parecía algo nerviosa

"¿sucede algo?" pregunto a lo que la mujer más alta desvió la mirada, "mmm… bueno, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Qué sucede con aquel santuario?" dijo la pelirosa haciendo alusión con un gesto al santuario de la plaza en la que habían estado

"oh, entonces era eso" dijo la pelimorada en revelación, "es una costumbre local, veras, ese es un santuario de muchos, cada uno es uno de los ojos de Tanjirou-sama" explico la chica

"¿Tanjirou-sama?" pregunto mitsuri al mismo tiempo que inclinaba levemente la cabeza a un lado desconociendo el nombre

"es el protector de nuestra ciudad, Tanjirou-sama nos mantiene seguros tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad, sus ojos le permiten ver toda lo que sucede dentro de estos muros para así apresar y castigar a los criminales" explico shinobu a lo que mitsuri soltó un "oh" de comprensión

Ambas siguieron su viaje a través de las calles en relativa paz, luego de alrededor de una hora de caminar llegaron a la casa de la pelimorada, la pelirosa se sorprendió levemente al ver que al frente de la casa había un cartel que decía "droguería"

Repentinamente de dentro de la tienda salieron un grupo de seis chicas, tres de ellas eran muy jóvenes y se parecían mucho la una a la otra, probablemente eran trillizas, la única manera en la que se podían distinguir era por los diferentes tipos de peinados que tenían y por los broches de mariposa de distinto color que usaban, por otro lado, las otras tres eran mayores, una de ellas tenía los ojos azules y su cabello negro estaba atado en dos colas de caballo laterales con un par de prendedores de mariposa de color azul, tenía también un gesto serio en su rostro. Otra tenia ojos de un color morado claro y el cabello atado en una cola de cabello lateral con un broche de mariposa color rosado, en su cara había una sonrisa, pero si te fijabas bien se veía algo forzada. La ultima tenía el pelo de color negro largo hasta la parte baja de la espalda y lo llevaba atado en dos colas de caballo laterales con prendedores de mariposa rosado claro, portaba una expresión alegre y serena. Todas ellas iban vestidas con kimonos de diferentes colores, pero todos tenían el mismo estampado de flores salvo por la que parecía ser la mayor que también usaba un haori que se parecía a las alas de una mariposa

"ara ara Shinobu-chan, trajiste una amiga a casa, que esplendido" dijo la mayor de todas aplaudiendo ligeramente y ladeando la cabeza en un gesto risueño

"Shinobu-neesan, ¿Quién es ella?" pregunto la chica de ojos azules con un tono entre inquisitivo y algo agresivo

"ya, ya aoi, no hay necesidad de ser agresivos" dijo Shinobu agitando su mano, "ella es kanroji mitsuri-san" dijo presentando a la pelirosa

"es un placer conocerte, yo soy kanae kocho" dijo la chica más grande, "esta chica de aquí es aoi kanzaki" dijo mientras señalaba a la chica de prendedores azules, "ella es kanao tsuyuri" dijo indicando a la chica de la cola de caballo lateral, "y ellas son las trillizas, naho, sumi, y kiyo" dijo agachándose mientras extendía sus brazos señalando a las tres chicas más jóvenes

"es un placer conocerlas a todas" dijo mitsuri dando una reverencia, de repente su estómago gruño con fuerza, no supo donde esconderse de la vergüenza, maldecía su estómago y su apetito

"oh cielos, cierto, ya es pasado el mediodía, es hora de almorzar" dijo kanae tapándose la boca con un gesto preocupado

"vamos al restaurante de iguro-san" dijo Shinobu, no hubo objeciones por parte de nadie por lo que inmediatamente el grupo se encamino al restaurante, por su lado mitsuri estaba agradecida por la amabilidad de estas personas, aunque también por dentro sintió pánico, no podía dejar que la vieran comer, seria además de vergonzoso, sinceramente incomodo

Tardaron muy poco tiempo en llegar al restaurante, se trataba de un restaurante bastante pequeño, una barra con nueve asientos y con tan solo unas telas en la entrada a modo de puertas. Entraron y lo primero que vieron fu al cocinero, era un hombre de alrededor de veinte a veintiún años, cabello negro largo hasta el cuello y ojos de diferente color, uno de ellos era amarillo mientras que el otro era de color turquesa, iba vestido con un atuendo de cocinero normal, aunque lo que más resaltaba de su apariencia aparte de sus ojos era las vendas que usaba para cubrir su boca y su mentón

"bienvenidas" dijo el hombre secando con un trapo uno de sus utensilios de cocina

"buenos días iguro-san" dijo kanae con una sonrisa

"lo mismo de siempre imagino" dijo iguro anticipándose al almuerzo de las chicas, de repente noto que había alguien más aparte de las seis chicas, "mis disculpas, no la note" dijo disculpándose el cocinero con una pequeña reverencia, mitsuri solo agito la mano perezosamente restándole importancia al asunto, "no hay necesidad de disculparse" dijo, "bien, entonces ¿Qué puedo preparar para usted?" preguntó el pelinegro, la pelirosa comenzó a ojear el menú y respondió "creo que comeré un tazón de udon"

El dueño del local asintió y se metió de lleno en su cocina para preparar los pedidos, mientras tanto sus clientes comenzaron a charlar entre ellos, mitsuri estaba agradecida a los cielos poder haberse encontrado a estas personas, se sentía increíblemente cómoda, tanto que casi hasta olvida al motivo por el cual había venido en primer lugar, luego de un tiempo su comida ya estaba listo.

Como había ordenado a ella le llego un gran tazón de udon bien caliente, a Shinobu y kanae le sirvieron a cada una un tazón de yakisoba, a kanao y aoi una bandeja de sashimi y las trillizas obtuvieron cada una un tazón de ramen, "que disfruten sus comidas" dijo iguro, era difícil decir si estaba feliz o algo más dadas sus vendas que hacían difícil leer sus expresiones faciales, aunque también el que sus ojos fueran tan grandes y estuvieran tan abiertos contribuían a aquello

"esta delicioso" dijo mitsuri con una mano en la mejilla, poco lo faltaba para desprender corazones de su ser

"me alegro de ello" dijo iguro con lo que parecía ser una expresión agradecida, de nuevo era difícil decir. De repente el pelinegro pareció notar algo, mitsuri desviaba la mirada de manera nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas, pudo identificar qué era lo que pasaba al instante, "todavía no estas satisfecha" dijo

La pelirosa se sobresaltó al instante, su cara se tiño de un color rojo bastante profundo, "¡no! ¡no! ¡no!" grito mientras agitaba sus brazos avergonzada

"no hay necesidad de contener el apetito, preparare cuentos platos sean necesarios" dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos en un gesto de determinación

"así es, yo también tengo un gran apetito debes en cuando" dijo kanae, "come cuanto quieras" termino con una sonrisa amable de hermana mayor

Mitsuri se vio nerviosa pero aun así dijo casi en un susurro "quiero otro tazón", iguro asintió y retiro el tazón para luego volver a la cocina a preparar otro plato, poco sabía que tendría que hacer la misma acción barias veces

"fuu, estoy llena" dijo la chica de cabello rosado mientras palmeaba su estómago con una expresión satisfecha, a su lado tanto en la barra como en el piso se apilaban en columnas decenas de tazones y bandejas bacías, por su lado el resto de los ocupantes del lugar miraban con los ojos bien abiertos a la chica

"bueno… yo también tengo mucha hambre a veces" dijo kanae tratando de no sonar ofensiva

"m-mitsuri-san" llamo shinobu a la pelirosa, "quería preguntar, ¿Por qué viniste aquí?" pregunto en un intento de desviar el tema. Mitsuri abrió los ojos como platos, "¡cierto!" gritó, de repente adquirió una faceta tímida, "hum… e-en mi hogar corría el rumor sobre una tierra en la cual se podía curar cualquier enfermedad, v-vine para curarme" dijo desviando la mirada

"parece bastante sana para mi" dijo aoi en un tono extrañado y algo agresivo

"t-tengo una enfermedad que no se ve a simple vista" dijo mitsuri con la esperanza de que no siguieran preguntando, para su suerte su excusa fue lo suficientemente convincente

"entonces está buscando a Nezuko-sama" dijo repentinamente una de las trillizas. La pelirosa ladeo la cabeza confundida, "¿Nezuko-sama?, ¿y que paso con Tanjirou-sama?" pregunto

"Tanjirou-sama es el protector de la ciudad, Nezuko-sama es la fuente de la prosperidad y la cura de todos los males, ellos dos son los hermanos guardianes de esta ciudad" explico esta vez kanao, sorprendentemente mitsuri pudo distinguir por unos segundos como cuando la chica hablaba sobre ese tal Tanjirou su sonrisa se volvía autentica

"ah, y a kanao-nee también le gusta Tanjirou-sama" dijo una de las trillizas, la que tenía el pelo peinado en dos trenzas y los adornos de mariposa verdes, naho se llamaba si la pelirosa no mal recordaba. La cara de la susodicha se puso roja como un tomate, "¡naho!, ¡no bromees con eso!" le grito avergonzada, todos se rieron con ligereza, era divertido ver a alguien tan sereno como kanao gritar avergonzadamente y con la cara roja

"hum, quería preguntar" dijo la chica de cabello rosado llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante, "¿Quiénes son Nezuko-sama y Tanjirou-sama?, he oído mencionarlos mucho, pero no entiendo que son aparte de los guardianes de esta ciudad" pregunto

"es comprensible tu duda" dijo kanae, "aunque no sé muy bien que son, todas nosotras llegamos a esta ciudad luego de que nuestro pueblo natal fuera destruido por la guerra, todas somos parientas salvo por shinobu y yo que somos directamente hermanas" explico, "cuando nuestro pueblo fue destruido no tuvimos más opción que viajar, fue por pura casualidad que llegamos aquí" termino

"gracias a dios lo hicimos" complemento aoi, "aquí obtuvimos asilo y seguridad, también gracias a los conocimientos de nuestra familia sobre medicamentos pudimos establecer nuestro negocio para así ganarnos la vida" dijo esta vez con un gesto agradecido

"esta ciudad es de verdad un sueño" dijo mitsuri

"no siempre fue así" dijo repentinamente iguro a lo que todas lo miraron sorprendidas

"cierto, iguro-san tu naciste en esta ciudad, ¿era antes muy diferente de ahora?" pregunto shinobu con curiosidad

"lo era y mucho" dijo, de repente adquirió una mirada lejana, como si recordara algo, "antes este lugar no era una ciudad, de puro milagro se lo podía llamar pueblo. Antes no había la prosperidad que hay ahora, antes las sequias eran abundantes y los campos de arroz apenas producían pocos granos, también como era tan difícil llegar los mercaderes nunca venían y el crimen y los robos eran lo más normal del mundo, tanto que no te sorprendías si oías que un amigo o familiar fue asesinado en un asalto y para emporar no había médicos por lo que la gente moría de las más simples enfermedades" explico. "y luego de la nada aparecieron" dijo repentinamente su expresión camino a una diferente, más soñadora, claro, dentro de lo que se podía deducir de su rostro medio cubierto. "ellos llegaron buscando un lugar para esconderse, se quedaron y con sus poderes lo resolvieron todo, el hermano trajo orden y protección con su fuerza inigualable y la hermana con sus hechizos trajo la lluvia ya la fertilidad, de ahí el pueblo solo fue en ascenso, los enfermos se curaron y la economía se incrementó, más y más viajeros y mercaderes llegaron contribuyendo al crecimiento, seguimos creciendo hasta ser lo que somos ahora, el pueblo se renombro con el apellido de sus guardianes" termino

Se quedaron en silencio y la primera en romper el silencio fue mitsuri, "wow, casi parece como un cuento de hadas" dijo no cabiendo en su asombro

"te entiendo" le dijo el pelinegro, "nosotros tampoco lo podíamos creer en un principio" complemento, de repente la miro directamente, "por eso si buscas la cura para tu enfermedad debes ir Nezuko-sama" dijo

"muchas gracias a todos, de verdad no podría haber pedido mejor compañía y guía" dijo mitsuri completamente agradecida, de dentro de su capa saco un enorme monedero, "¿cuánto es por la comida?" le pregunto al dueño del lugar con una sonrisa

"nada, hoy la casa invita" respondió iguro, "¿estás seguro iguro-san?" pregunto aoi mientras miraba de reojo a las pilas de tazones

"lo estoy, fue bueno ver una cara nueva y también fue una comida agradable" dijo el pelinegro

"gracias por su amabilidad, pero tome esto, considéralo una propina" dijo la pelirosa sacando de su monedero un puñado de monedas de alto valor y dejándolas sobre la barra

"nosotras también nos iremos" dijo kanae con una sonrisa para luego pagar sus comidas. Todos salieron del restaurante.

"Nezuko-sama esta en el gran templo" dijo shinobu, "solo camina en esa dirección y lo veras, no tiene perdida" aclaro mientras señalaba en una dirección

"muchas gracias a todos" dijo mitsuri para luego dar una reverencia, dio media vuelta y corrió unos metros en la dirección que le habían indicado, de repente se giró, agito su mano en el aire en un gesto de saludo y gritó "¡hasta luego! ¡espero vernos en otra ocasión!"

"¡pasa por la tienda cuando quieras!" grito en respuesta kanae saludando igualmente con la mano, las trillizas hacían lo mismo, "hasta mañana iguro-san" saludo shinobu al pelinegro, "hasta mañana" respondió este

Luego de que el grupo de chicas se fuera iguro entro de nuevo a su local, miro las monedas sobre la barra, "es muy bonita", recordó su expresión al comer su comida, repentinamente su puso rojo, "en verdad que lo es" dijo para sus adentros

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsuri camino por alrededor de diez minutos cuando lo vio, en ese instante entendió porque shinobu le dijo que el templo no tenía perdida. El gran templo estaba asentado sobre lo que parecía ser barias capas de cimientos, el templo se veía como una bastante típico solo que tenía varios pisos y para entrar era necesario subir una enorme escalera de piedra.

La pelirosa se dirigió hacia el templo teniendo que atravesar todavía una gran porción de la ciudad, en su recorrido vio una que otra cosa que le llamo la atención

Lo primero fue un espectáculo callejero, se trataba de un hombre bastante musculoso y de cabello blanco haciendo malabarismo con cuchillos mientras al mismo tiempo hacia equilibrio en una caña de bambú que a su vez estaba sobre una plancha de madera sobre una pelota temari, el sujeto era extremadamente llamativo como para no verlo, usaba un quimono sin mangas con acama negro, también tenía un par de anillos dorados en los bíceps y una diadema adornada con brillantes cristales, por ultimo estaba acompañado de tres hermosas mujeres, algo extraño fue que luego de terminar su acto le dio un beso a cada una

Lo segundo fue una pareja de gemelos, eran bastante jóvenes y exactamente iguales, con el pelo largo y negro con puntas celestes, eran bastante normales, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que a pesar de ser idénticos se distinguían muy fácilmente, uno se veía muy feliz y abierto mientras que el otro parecía ser más amargado y reservado, le dio gracia lo parecidos y diferentes que eran a la vez

Lo último fue casi llegando a las escaleras del templo, resultaba que había un trecho entre el inicio de las escaleras y los edificios de la ciudad, en ese espacio sin casas o tiendas se encontraban los campos de entrenamientos para los soldados y samuráis de la ciudad, allí había un grupo de estudiantes practicando pelear con espadas, uno de los estudiantes, bastante alto y con su cabello negro cortado en una especie de mohawk, peleaba no solo con una espada sino que también entre ataques usaba una ballesta, su contrincante era un sujeto bastante llamativo, tenía el pelo color amarillo con puntas rojas y ojos color amarillo y sorprendentemente también rojo además de cejas gruesas, si tuviera que asociarlo con algo diría que se parecía mucho a un búho por la forma de sus ojos. Los dos estaban siendo vistos, aparte de por un gran grupo de aprendices, por un hombre de cabello negro largo que mantenía atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran azules y tenía una expresión entre aburrida y neutra

Luego de todo eso llego por fin a los pies de las escaleras del templo, comenzó a subirlas atravesando también una gran puerta torii. Las escaleras eran bastante largas por lo que le llevo un tiempo llegar a la cima

Ni bien llego la saludo la vista de un par de enormes puertas rojas, la entrada al templo, aparte de eso también había una persona, un hombre al cual el adjetivo "grande" le quedaba pequeño, ella no era exactamente baja, pero aun así este sujeto era demasiado alto, tenía el pelo negro corto.

Estaba de espaldas así que no pudo ver su rostro, aparentemente luego de unos segundos noto que estaba allí, de esa manera pudo ver que sus ojos no tenían pupilas, clara señal de que estaba ciego, y que también tenía una enorme cicatriz en la frente, también se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido como un sacerdote y en sus manos, las cuales estaban juntas, tenía un collar de cuentas. Se acercó y la verdad a mitsuri le dolía un poco el cuello de tener que mirar tan arriba, "¿vienes en busca de nuestra señora?" le pregunto el hombre a la chica a lo que esta respondió "s-si" tragando nerviosamente, este tipo era bastante intimidante

El hombre asintió y dijo "ve hasta la estatua y toda la campana"

"ah… gracias" dijo mitsuri algo confundida, el pelinegro asintió y así como apareció se fue rezando. La pelirosa estuvo algunos segundos en silencio intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar, al final simplemente se encogió de hombros y entro al tempo.

Por dentro el templo se veía bastante normal, había barias columnas rojas que sostenían el techo y más a fondo una gran estatua dorada de buda con una mesa en frente, la chica avanzo observando todo el lugar hasta que por fin llego frente a la estatua, bajo la vista para ver que sobre la mesa había una pequeña campana ceremonial de color dorado. Siguiendo las indicaciones de aquel hombre tomo la campana y la hizo sonar una vez

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nada sucediera, incluso mitsuri sopeso la idea de tocar de nuevo la campana hasta que de repente, "alguien ha llegado" dijo una voz masculina

"ciertamente hermano, alguien ha venido, ¿qué será lo que busca?" respondió otra voz esta vez femenina, la chica de cabello rosado miro para todos lados con una expresión entre miedosa y confundida, pero no vio a nadie.

Trago nerviosamente y dijo gritando "¡mi nombre es mitsuri kanroji! ¡vine desde la provincia de omi para poder curarme de mi enfermedad!", no obtuvo respuesta, "¿por favor?" dijo temiendo haberse oído irrespetuosa. Pasaron otros segundos silenciosos sin que nada pasara, de repente escucho dos conjuntos de pasos, uno más pesados que otros, se giró en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido para ver que desde detrás de una de las columnas salían un par de personas.

Se trataba de un chico y una chica que a pesar de verse muy humanos había una serie de características que dejaban claro que no lo eran, unas eran más sutiles que otras como por ejemplo sus ojos, los de la chica eran rozados y los del chico rojos, aunque ambos tenían las pupilas verticales como las de un gato. Por otro lado, las señales más obvias eran dos, la primera era su color de piel que era blanco como el papel, luego cada uno tenía un cuerno en la frente, al chico le surgía desde el lado izquierdo de su frente, que curiosamente también tenía una cicatriz, mientras que a la chica del lado derecho. El chico tenía el cabello de un color rojo muy oscuro e iba vestido con un kimono blanco junto con un medio haori a cuadros verde y negro además de que también tenía una especie de bandera en el pecho con la imagen de una carta hanafuda, la chica tenía el pelo negro con puntas anaranjadas, usaba también un kimono solo que en lugar de ser blanco era de color rosa con varios diagramas y símbolos extraños, tenía también sobre el pecho la misma bandera que el chico

Además de eso ambos poseían rasgos y facetas similares delatando que eran hermano y hermana respectivamente. A la pelirosa le llego repentinamente la revelación, estos sin lugar a duda deban ser los guardianes de la ciudad, Tanjirou-sama y Nezuko-sama. Un sudor frio corrió por su nuca y en un instante se puso de rodillas, "l-l-lamento profundamente si s-soné irrespetuosa y-yo…" comenzó a decir, pero se cortó cuando la hermana levanto una mano con la palma abierta

"no hay necesidad de disculparse, no me has faltado el respeto ni a mí ni a mi hermano" dijo la chica con una mirada solemne, "has venido a sanar, ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste?" preguntó a lo que mitsuri asintió con vehemencia, la hermana miro de reojo a su hermano, "¿es cierto lo que dice, hermano?" le pregunto al chico.

Este la miro fijamente y sin pestañear con una mirada que parecía penetrar muy dentro de ella, mitsuri no pudo evitar encogerse ante su mirada, de repente dejo de mirarla y cerró los ojos, "dice la verdad" dijo, la chica asintió, "bien" dijo aparentemente meditando

"mi nombre es Nezuko Kamado, este es mi hermano Tanjirou Kamado" se presentó Nezuko a ella y a su hermano, "por favor acompáñanos" dijo mientras daba media vuelta sin dejar de mirar a la chica de pelo rosado. Mitsuri se paró rápidamente y se colocó justo detrás de los hermanos, aunque claro conservando distancia y agachando ligeramente la cabeza

El pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia los interiores del templo, caminaron por un rato hasta que finalmente llegaron a una habitación, en ella no había nada salvo por una mesa en el medio, todos se sentaron, obviamente Nezuko y Tanjirou estaban uno al lado del otro mientas que mitsuri se colocó al otro lado de la mesa, "Nezuko-sama, Tanjirou-sama les agradezco mucho por su tiempo" dijo tratando de romper el hielo

"no es necesario ser tan formal ahora" dijo Nezuko luego de un ligero suspiro, "por ahora solo llámame Nezuko"

"a mí también, solo dime Tanjirou" dijo Tanjirou. La pelirosa quedo un poco descolocada por unos segundos, antes la primera vez que los vio ambos desprendían un aura de majestuosidad increíble, se sentía en presencia de dioses, ahora eso había cambiado drásticamente, ya no se sentían tan altivos y poderosos e incluso ahora se veían más como una pareja normal de hermanos, fue, ciertamente, desconcertante, no ayudo que ambos se vieran y a la vez no humanos

"y entonces ¿Cuál es aquel mal del cual deseas sanar?" pregunto la chica de piel blanquecina, mitsuri se sobresaltó repentinamente, se había quedado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se olvidó que estaba en frente de las personas que resolverían su problema, de repente se puso nerviosa, "hum… es difícil de explicar" dijo

"pues has tu mejor esfuerzo entonces" respondió Nezuko, por fuera parecía serena, aunque para sus adentros se preguntaba que enfermedad podría afligir a una persona que se veía tan sana, aunque tampoco hizo ningún prejuicio, a lo largo de los años había visto cientos de enfermedades algunas de ellas que no se podían ver a simple vista. Por su lado la chica de pelo rosado miraba a un lado intentando explicar su aflicción sin que sonara extraño

"¿Qué será tan vergonzoso para que alguien no pueda explicar su enfermedad?" le pregunto Tanjirou a su hermana mediante su lazo mental, al estar sus almas unidas podían compartir pensamientos con el otro cuando querían

"no la apures, algunas aflicciones son vergonzosas para algunas personas, tal vez pueda tratarse de alguna anormalidad física" respondió Nezuko a su hermano

"si es así lo esconde bastante bien" dijo el chico no pudiendo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto

De repente y sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos se lo esperase mitsuri rompió en llanto, cruzo los brazos frente a ella sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos a modo de almohada, "¡no puedo casarme!" grito entre desconsoladamente entre lagrimas

Los hermanos Kamado tenían un buen puñado de años a sus espaldas, trescientos años al fin y al cabo no era poco, durante todo ese tiempo habían visto y escuchado muchas cosas locas, pero esta respuesta se llevaba el premio a la más inesperada sin duda

"¿d-disculpa?" pregunto Nezuko completamente sacada de eje esperando haber escuchado mal, su hermano no estaba mejor, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas fruncidas en un gesto confundido y desconcertado

La pelirosa se enderezo de su posición mientras limpiaba una lagrima de la comisura de sus ojos, "hace unos meses iba a casarme, pero mi prometido cancelo el compromiso" dijo, "dijo que mi cabello era demasiado extraño y que no quería que nuestros hijos tuvieran ese color de pelo, también como mucho, como y como y nunca estoy llena, para estar satisfecha necesito comer tanto como tres luchadores de sumo" explico con gran tristeza

"b-bueno… eso es…. Ciertamente sorprendente" dijo la chica de piel blanquecina sin saber muy bien que contestar, "no solo es eso" dijo mitsuri, de repente miro al hermano y dijo "Tanjirou-sa… Tanjirou, ¿podría hacer un juego de fuerza con usted?" pregunto, el chico se vio confundido más que antes, aunque no se negó. Se acomodaron en una posición más cómoda y se tomaron de las manos para poder hacer en juego.

En el momento que la chica de pelo rosa comenzó a hacer fuerza Tanjirou abrió los ojos como platos, ella tenía una fuerza monstruosa, tanto que incluso a él le costó ganar el juego, "esa es una gran fuerza sin duda" dijo sorprendido

"a eso me refería, soy demasiado fuerte, ningún hombre me quiere para casarse conmigo" dijo mitsuri con un aire derrotado, pero luego de repente su ánimo subió, "p-pero usted puede cambiar eso ¿verdad?, Nezuko usted puede quitarme este feo color de cabello y esta fuerza y hambre monstruoso, ¿puede?" pidió esperanzada

La hermana se vio sobrecargada, nunca antes se le había presentado un caso así. Se quedó en silencio meditando el asunto mientras su hermano la miraba con preocupación y la pelirosa con anhelo. "yo… no puedo" dijo y la sonrisa de mitsuri callo al instante.

"podría si se tratase de algún mal o enfermedad, pero estas son capacidades naturales de tu cuerpo, no puedo hacer nada" explico. La pelirosa se vio derrotada y sus ojos perdieron el brillo, "ya veo, gracias por su tiempo" dijo y se estuvo por levantar, "desde mi punto de vista esas capacidades no son ningún problema o pega para una mujer", pero se detuvo de repente cuando Tanjirou hablo. Mitsuri lo miro sorprendida, incluso su hermana lo miro asombrada, el chico de piel blanca de encogió de hombros con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, "una persona se casa con aquel al que ama, en el amor no debería importar el físico o algo que lo haga diferente a los demás" dijo, "de hecho casarse con alguien excepcional debería ser un honor" continuo para luego mirar directamente a mitsuri la cual no cabía en su asombro por estar escuchando tales palabras, "no deberías repudiarte a ti o a algo que es parte de ti, esas capacidades tuyas solo te hacen más especial" termino

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por los ojos de la chica de cabello rosado, "¿l-lo dices enserio?" pregunto

"absolutamente" respondió Tanjirou con una sonrisa sincera

Mitsuri no pudo sopórtalo más y rompió a llorar, salto sobre la mesa para abrazar al chico de piel blanquecina con fuerza, su abrazo hubiera aplastado a una persona normal, suerte que Tanjirou no era un ser humano común y corriente. El chico se vio descolocado, nunca antes alguien había hecho una cosa así con él. Comenzó a consolar torpemente a la chica sobre él, una cosa era consolar a su hermana cuando estaba triste y otra era consolar a una persona completamente ajena a él. A todo esto Nezuko se reía divertida viendo a su hermano luchando para saber que decir para consolar a su invitada, aunque tenía que admitir, ese discurso fue conmovedor, por unos segundos le hizo recordar los tiempos cuando todavía eran humanos.

Se puso a pensar en ello detenidamente, ahora que sus almas estaba unidad por el lazo de compartir la maldición de ser demonios, estaban de cierta manera casados ¿no?, de repente su cara se puso roja

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"luego de eso me iba air, pero se estaba haciendo tarde así que me ofrecieron dormir en el templo por la noche, y luego vine aquí para desayunar" termino de explicar mitsuri todo lo que había pasado en el templo con los dos hermanos

"mmm, bueno, ellos ciertamente te ayudaron de alguna manera" dijo iguro, en verdad la pelirosa había venido hacia tal vez una hora, se suponía que todavía no tendría que abrir la tienda, pero hizo una excepción. Mitsuri se rio con ligereza auténticamente divertida, "me siento tonta por haber pensado que algo como mi cabello o mi fuerza eran un problema" dijo. Los dos se rieron alegremente, en verdad disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

De repente descendieron a un silencio un poco incómodo, estuvieron así por algunos minutos hasta que iguro rompió el hielo, "tu cabello me pare bonito" dijo sonrojado y nervioso, Mitsuri se sonrojo por el cumplido y murmuro "g-gracias" mientras miraba para otro lado

"s-sabes" dijo repentinamente iguro llamando su atención, "si quieres puedes quedarte aquí en mi casa, también podría dejarte trabajar en el restaurante si quieres" dijo desviando la mirada al suelo, la pelirosa se alegró repentinamente y sus ojos parecieron brillar, "¡por supuesto!, ¡me encantaría!" respondió a la petición con mucha energía

Ese fue el comienzo de su relación, no fue sorpresa para nadie que tres meses después se cazaran y vivieran felices en el mismo hogar como esposo y esposa

Fin.


	3. final

Capítulo final: amores complicados y nuevas épocas

El amor es una cosa complicada, y es que nadie lo entiende o entendió alguna vez, igualmente es la fuerza más poderosa de todas, ¿quién no ha hecho locuras por amor? Es capaz de hacer a un hombre abandonar su razón. Pero al final el amor no conoce barreras, ni de la edad, el estatus o el espacio, incluso la de la sangre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nezuko, Nezuko despierta" una voz susurró, Nezuko kamado parpadeo repetidamente tratando de orientarse, la somnolencia la mareaba de sobre manera, "vamos Nezuko, levantaste" volvió a susurrar la voz esta vez más reconocible

"¿nii-san?, ¿qué sucede?" pregunto la pequeña niña frotándose los ojos para alejar el sueño mientras se incorporaba en su futon, su hermano Tanjirou estaba arrodillado junto a ella, completamente vestido como para salir fuera, su kimono y akamas negros junto con su ahora a cuadros verde y negro, tabies gruesos de color negros y zoris de paja, por ultimo una bufanda azul que ella le había tejido hace tiempo, no era muy refinada y tampoco se veía tan bien, pero aun así Tanjirou se reusaba a dejarla, decía que era especial para él.

"rápido, levántate, quiero mostrarte algo" le dijo el joven de diez años a su hermana con un aire y un tono emocionados, Nezuko ladeo la cabeza confundida y preguntándose qué sería lo que hermano le quería enseñar, era invierno y afuera estaba nevando, el médico le dijo que se mantuviera alejada de la nieve y que estuviera en casa caliente.

"pero el medico…" comenzó a decir la niña de cabello negro cuando fue interrumpida por su hermano.

"solo será por un rato, vamos, yo te ayudo a vestirte" dijo Tanjirou con un gesto emocionado y ansioso, Nezuko lo pensó por unos segundos, pero al final se dijo que no pasaría nada malo, en el peor de los casos solo deberían volver a casa rápido. Salió por completo de su futon y con cuidado de no despertar ni a sus padres o a sus hermanos fue hasta la otra habitación donde tenían toda la ropa, con ayuda de Tanjirou se vistió con todo lo necesario para que el frio del invierno fuera tolerable para ella y ambos salieron fuera.

Obviamente nevaba, pero era una caída bastante lenta y tranquila, no una tormenta furiosa que normalmente se encontraba en las montañas en estas épocas del año. Hermano y hermana caminaron fuera de los límites de la casa y se adentraron en el bosque

"nii-san, ¿Qué quieres que vea?" pregunto la hermana menor a su hermano, ahora mismo la llevaba sobre su espalda, según él era para que ahorrara energías, "las necesitaras" fue lo que le dijo

"es algo muy especial que estuve preparando para ti" le respondió Tanjirou con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, Nezuko se encogió de hombro y se acurruco en la espalda de su hermano, él siempre era tan cálido, como el amable y apacigüe sol de primavera que le daba vida a todas las plantas y flores, también poseía un peculiar olor a madera, carbón y paja de arroz, el olor era tan característico de él que con tan solo percibir uno de esos aromas automáticamente la hacía pensar en su querido hermano. Podía parecer bastante obvio, pero Nezuko quería mucho a Tanjirou, no era que no quisiera igualmente a los demás miembros de su familia, es solo que su hermano mayor era especial, muy especial, no era solo el hecho de que gracias a él se mantenía con vida por la sangre que le daba todos los días, sino que él era su apoyo en todo, era su vida y el sol que iluminaba esta.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron vagando por el bosque, de repente Nezuko percibió luces y en ese momento Tanjirou los guio hacia ellas, unos momentos después estaban entrando a un claro en el bosque, estaba cubierto por completo de una gran capa de nieve y en medio había un enorme lago que en estos momentos estaba congelado, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Nezuko era las decenas de lámparas de papel colgadas alrededor del claro, había lámparas de todos los colores, formas y tamaños, la niña no fue capaz de contener su sorpresa, miraba de un lado a otro el claro admirando la belleza de la vista que presenciaba ahora mismo

"cuando eras más pequeña te encantaba jugar en la nieve, pero el medico dijo que no debías hacer" le dijo su hermano mirándola con una mirada compasiva y cariñosa, "pensé que podía devolverte esa diversión al menos un rato" termino

"¡¿enserio?!, ¡¿puedo jugar en la nieve otra vez?!" pregunto más que emocionada Nezuko a su hermano, tenía los brazos juntos frente a ella con los puños cerrados, ahora mismo era incapaz de contener toda la emoción y alegría que sentía, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Por su lado Tanjirou solo le sonrió amablemente y extendió su mano hacia el claro

Con ese gesto Nezuko entendió que era libre de jugar todo lo que quisiera por lo que sin pensarlo corrió hacia el claro, junto la nieve en sus manos y la lanzo por los aires, hizo figuras en la nieve y patino sobre el lago congelado, algunas veces se cayó, pero en lugar de llorar o quejarse solo se rio y volvió a intentarlo. Tanjirou observaba en el borde del claro como su hermana disfrutaba y se divertía, todo mientras era incapaz de aguantar su sonrisa, ver a su hermanita disfrutar lo llenaba de un sentimiento de dicha tal que nada podría arruinarle el día

Su hermanita era especial para él, cuando Nezuko nació poco tiempo después el medico determino que no sobreviviría más de un año y que si llegaba a hacerlo sería enfermiza y débil toda su vida, la casa Kamado se llenó de temor por el destino de su hija menor, pero para alivio de todos Nezuko llego a sobrevivir durante más de un año, sin embargo, como dijo el doctor se enfermaba con regularidad y carecía de fuerzas para hacer la mayoría de las labores cotidianas, pero la familia estaba bien con ello, Nezuko ayudaba en lo que pudiera dentro de casa, como por ejemplo ayudar a su madre con su trabajo de costurera, desgraciadamente la salud de la menor de la familia se deterioraría aún más cuando esta cumpliera los cuatro años, comenzaría a sangrar de manera espontánea y se debilitaría aún más que antes.

El medico dedujo que el mal de Nezuko radicaba en su sangre, ante esta revelación Tanjirou hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, ofreció su propia sangre. No perdían nada con intentarlo y al final dio resultados positivos, la sangre de Tanjirou le daba fuerzas a su hermana, pero debían intercambiarla todos los días. Tanjirou se convirtió en el cuidador, protector y guía de su hermana, para él no era una responsabilidad sino un placer, era su preciada familia y no los dejaría morir mientras él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, el sentimiento protector para con Nezuko era mayor que el que tenia para cualquier otra cosa, nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasase

De repente su hermana menor se giró hacia él y con una sonrisa de pura alegría fue hacia donde estaba y tiro de su brazo, "¡ven a jugar conmigo, nii-san!" le dijo/suplico Nezuko, no pudo negarse ante su petición por lo que la acompañó en la nieve

Jugaron y rieron en la nieve sin importarles el tiempo que transcurría. Lamentablemente la diversión no duro mucho más, de un momento a otro Nezuko comenzó a toser secamente y de su boca comenzó a sangrar. "creo que ya es momento de volver a casa" dijo Tanjirou con preocupación en su voz

"aw" dijo Nezuko tristemente, le entristecía ya no poder jugar en la nieve con su hermano

"no te preocupes, volveremos alguno de estos días" le respondió su hermano mientras la cargaba sobre su espalda y emprendían el regreso a casa

Los hermanos Kamado eran bastante unidos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nezuko abrió los ojos de golpe solo para cerrarlos inmediatamente después, se incorporó y se estiro haciendo crujir algunas de sus articulaciones, se froto los ojos para intentar alejar al sueño, a su rostro subió una sonrisa que no pudo contener, aquel era un recuerdo muy especial, siempre le hacía recordar los buenos tiempos.

Tomo su teléfono y miró la hora, las siete y media de la mañana, no faltaba mucho para que tuvieran que abrir la tienda.

"nii-san, despierta, tenemos que abrir" le dijo Nezuko a su hermano aun medio dormida mientras lo sacudía ligeramente, Tanjirou se quejó del otro lado de la cama gimiendo mientras giraba sobre su hombro izquierdo, "vaaaamos, levántate" le dijo Nezuko, ella se tiró encima de él y pudo jurar que no tendría problemas para quedarse dormida allí en esa posición

"nii-san, ariiiva" le volvió a suplicar Nezuko esta vez agitándolo del hombro.

"mmmmmm, ya voy" dijo Tanjirou somnoliento mientras volvía a voltear, Nezuko se derrumbó a su lado y se movió para abrazarlo, Tanjirou la rodeo con su brazo y ambos se quedaron allí por un rato más.

Más tarde se levantaron y comenzaron su rutina mañanera, desayunaron, se lavaron los dientes, se bañaron juntos y se vistieron para trabajar, su ropa informal típica con un delantal blanco para Tanjirou y rosa para Nezuko

Era sorprendente como es que pasaron de vivir en un templo a vivir sobre una panadería, pero con la modernización y la ocupación del templo por parte de extranjeros tuvieron que buscar otro hogar.

La ciudad Kamado había permanecido oculta por muchos años antes de ser descubierta en mil novecientos diez. Los primeros en descubrir la ciudad fueron las fuerzas imperiales que estaban pasando por aquel valle con el objetivo de estudiar la zona para construir nuevas rutas de transporte, para su sorpresa se encontraron con una gran ciudad prospera y autosuficiente que se había quedado atrapada en la época medieval. Sorprendentemente los extranjeros fueron recibidos con gran hospitalidad, incluso fueron invitados a festividades y festivales en honor a deidades hermanas del folclor local. Fue gracias a la natural prosperidad de la ciudad esta no tardo en convertirse en una metrópolis y con el tiempo en una de las ciudades principales más importante dentro de Japón.

"¿estás listo?" le preguntó Nezuko a su hermano

"si" le respondió el pelirrojo

"bien, tenemos que cambiar antes de irnos" volvió a decir la chica a lo que Tanjirou asintió, se colocaron uno al lado del otro frente a la puerta que daba a las escaleras y se tomaron de las manos mientras cerraban los ojos, en ese preciso momento comenzaron a cambiar su apariencia, primero los cuernos de sus frentes se retrajeron hasta desaparecer por completo, luego su piel blanca como el papel se oscureció hasta adquirir un tono normal para un ser humano, finalmente, aunque no se podía ver, sus pupilas dejaron de ser delgadas y verticales para ser redondas como cualquier otro ojo, en verdad en más de quinientos años habían cambiado bastante poco, la única diferencia entre ahora y hace doscientos años es que se veían más maduros, ya no como adolecentes sino más bien como una típica pareja veinteañera.

Tenían que dar gracias a su capacidad para metamorfosear sus cuerpos para así pasar por seres humanos comunes y corrientes, de lo contrario lo más seguro es que estarían viviendo en medio de las montañas en alguna cueva o cosa por el estilo. Luego de haber abandona el templo decidieron no irse de la ciudad y permanecer ocultos mesclados entre los habitantes, hacía muchos años que no salían al público y por ello no fue difícil en lo absoluto. Se establecieron en un edificio y abrieron una panadería, cada tantos años debían borrar la memoria de los habitantes de la ciudad para no levantar sospechas, pues sería difícil de explicar cómo los mismos dueños manejaban la misma tienda desde inicios de los treinta.

Bajaron desde el departamento a la panadería y comenzaron a preparar todo el local para la apertura, Tanjirou levantaba las persianas de metal mientras Nezuko encendía los hornos y alistaba los ingredientes.

"¡Tanjirou-saaan!" grito una voz femenina desde la distancia, el hermano mayor giro su cabeza hacia la voz para ver a las personas que se acercaban, Mitsuri Iguro y Obanai Iguro.

El feliz matrimonio iba caminando hacia él, Mitsuri lo saludaba con la mano felizmente mientras que su esposo solo lo miraba con lo que uno podría pensar era hostilidad, aunque Tanjirou sabia mejor que en realidad solo era su cara de todos los días.

"buenos días Tanjirou-san" lo saludo la mujer de cabello rosado y verde con efusividad y su habitual expresión alegre cuando llegó a su lado

"buenos días" lo saludo también Obanai no tan eufóricamente como su esposa

"buenos días a ustedes dos" los saludó de vuelta el chico de cabello rojo oscuro con una sonrisa, "¿Cómo los trata la mañana?" les pregunto.

"bien, aunque a costó salir de la cama" le respondió Obanai con un encogimiento de hombros

"los entiendo, a mí y a Nezuko nos cuesta levantarnos también" dijo Tanjirou seguido de una risa ligera

"en realidad es algo distinto, Mitsuri tiene un fuerte agarre cuando duerme" dijo el sujeto de cabello negro mientras señalaba con el pulgar a su esposa

"¡Obanai!" grito la chica de cabello rosado con la cara roja y avergonzada, ambos hombres se rieron con diversión y luego de esa breve charla tanto Mitsuri como Obanai entraron a la tienda, saludaron a Nezuko como de costumbre antes de prepararse para trabajar. El matrimonio trabajaba en la panadería desde hace muchos años y eran muy buenos amigos de ambos hermanos.

Preparar la tienda por completo antes de abrir tardo poco más de quince minutos más desde que llegó el matrimonio Iguro. Ni bien estuvieron por completo abiertos las personas comenzaron a llegar, trabajadores y estudiantes que buscaban algo para comer a media mañana en el trabajo o antes de ir a la preparatoria o la universidad, y adultos mayores que solo querían pasar el reato tomando un café y leyendo las noticias en el periódico. La panadería siempre era muy concurrida todos los días, y eso que las recetas que usaban no eran nada del otro mundo, ¿sería acaso el fuego de la técnica sanguínea de Tanjirou que usaban en los hornos para hornear el pan y los pasteles?, quien sabe.

"¡que tenga un buen día!" despidió amablemente y con una sonrisa Nezuko a otro cliente satisfecho, de repente por el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento sospechoso, se dio cuenta de que la mano de alguien escondido frente al mostrador intentaba tomar las galletas de chocolate del plato de exhibición.

La mujer frunció el ceño enojada, savia perfectamente de quien era esa mano, la tomó de la muñeca mientras decía "te he dicho mil veces que si quieres galletas tienes que pagarlas antes", le persona escondida se reveló, se trataba de lo que parecía ser una chica de cabello negro con puntas azules, ojos verdes claros y un rostro con rasgos finos bien cuidados, sorprendentemente se trataba en realidad de un chico, quedaba bastante claro cuando uno veía sus macizos músculos a través de su camisa abierta y escuchaba su gruesa voz, vestía una camisa blanca desabotonada junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla amarillos, no traía zapatos y en su lugar usaba un par de sandalias, este era inosuke hashibara, un estudiante de la preparatoria kimetsu

"¡no me jodas!, ¡quiero galletas y nadie me impedirá obtenerlas!" respondió el chico de manera agresiva y señalando a la mujer con el dedo, en ese momento extendió su mano rápidamente para tratar de tomar la golosina, pero su mano no pudo llegar mucho más lejos cuando un cuchillo de clavó en la mensa entre sus dedos, "¿estás seguro que quieres intentarlo?" preguntó Nezuko con una expresión amable pero que se notaba estaba cargada con un fuerte desafío que a su vez era una advertencia, al mismo tiempo las venas de su frente y sus pómulos se engrosaron haciéndose notar.

La ceja del adolecente de cabello negro se crispo con enojo, a su vez su cara se torció en una expresión enfadada bastante curiosa, la comisura de sus labios callo a lo más bajo que pudo al mismo tiempo que levantada las cejas, incluso algunas venas saltaron en su rostro dándole un aspecto aún más furioso. Estuvo por saltar el mostrador y abalanzarse contra la mujer cuando un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza lo obligo a bajarla

"¡deja de molestar a Nezuko-san idiota!" grito el emisario del golpe el cual se trataba de otro adolecente, cabello rubio corto con puntas anaranjadas y ojos color avellana, a diferencia el otro chico su vestimenta era mas apropiada para un estudiante, camisa blanca con corbata, pantalones de mezclilla amarillos, zapatos blancos y un chaleco amarillo, este era zenitsu agamatsu, otro estudiante de la preparatoria kimetsu. El chico rubio tenía una expresión enojada mientras miraba al otro adolecente, pero desapareció al instante que su vista se dirigió hacia Nezuko y en su lugar tomo una faceta alegre y risueña.

"¡buenos días, Nezuko-san!" dijo el adolecente de manera feliz, "hoy se ve tan esplendida como todos los días" agrego el chico con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas. La mujer pelinegra solo se rio ligeramente.

"muchas gracias zenitsu-kun, tu también te ves muy bien hoy" dijo Nezuko colocando una mano sobre su mejilla.

"¡a-a-a Nezuko-san le parezco apuesto!" grito en su mente zenitsu, por centro estaba saltando con una felicidad incontrolable, aunque por fuera se mantenía igual que antes. De repente abandono su faceta risueña y adquirió una expresión más coqueta y "genial".

"sabe…" comenzó el rubio apoyando su codo sobre el mostrador y mirando a otro lado, "el otro día estaba en el centro comercial y había una competencia para ver quién es más varonil, resulta que gane y el premio eran dos boletos para una película la semana próxima, me preguntaba sí ¿usted estaría ocupada esa semana y si no entonces los dos podríamos ir al cine?" termino el adolecente mientras miraba a la mujer con una expresión coqueta y se apuntaba a si mismo con el pulgar. "por favor, por favor que sí, me costó un mes de trabajos pesados en mi vecindario para reunir el dinero para los boletos" dijo para sus adentros el chico

"de hecho…" dije de repente una voz detrás de zenitsu, este se perdió el color en el rostro al mismo tiempo que una gran sombra se cernía sobre él, "mi esposa y yo tenemos planes para la semana entrante, así que, si, está ocupada" dijo en un tono oscuro Tanjirou y resaltando en su oración la palabra "esposa", estaba se brazos cruzados y en su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa y un ceño enojados, igualmente las venas de su cara saltaban y como ahora mismo tenia las mangas de su camisa arremangadas se notaba que también las de sus brazos.

Una densa atmosfera callo sobre el chico rubio y toda su fanfarronería se esfumo cuando los penetrantes ojos rojos del hombre se clavaron en él, de repente un grito atravesó el aire, "¡obtendré mis galletas!" grito inosuke cargando de frente contra Tanjirou, sin embargo, este lo único que hizo fue dar un pazo fuera del camino de la envestida justo cuando estaba por ser tacleado, luego cuando el chico de cabello negro estuvo pasando frente a él coloco su pie para que tropezara y cuando esta estaba cayendo envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello en una llave, "la próxima vez no grites" le dijo Tanjirou a inosuke al oído. Por sorprendente que parezca, ninguno de los clientes se sorprendió o altero por la escena, en realidad era la misma payasada todas las mañanas.

El hombre de cabello rojo dejo ir al pelinegro, "será mejor que se vallan ahora o llegaran tarde a clases" dijo cruzándose de brazos, por su lado el adolecente andrógino se frotaba el cuello mientras murmuraba maldiciones y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, por su lado el rubio hizo lo mismo, con la cabeza baja y temblando levemente. Tanjirou los acompaño a ambos hacia la puerta lavando una muy peligrosa mirada en zenitsu.

Nezuko observo toda la escena mientras su interior se calentaba y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para evitar sonrojarse, no podía evitarlo, ver a su hermano así de celoso la hacía muy feliz.

Como hermanos que eran sus lazos eran estrechos, muy estrechos, sin embargo, ambos se querían mucho más de lo que los hermanos normales lo hacen, de una forma en la que se suponía, no debían. Tanjirou y Nezuko se amaban, mucho más que el amor fraternal, se amaban de verdad y el camino para darse cuenta y aceptar lo que sentían fue largo y tortuoso, todo comenzó con una boda. No recordaban con certeza cuál era la pareja que se unía, solo sabían que la esposa era una chica que llego a ellos para que la curaran, no acostumbraban mucho a ir a las ceremonias de matrimonio, pero esa vez fueron, cuando vieron a la pareja, tan feliz y unida para siempre en la mente de Nezuko se planteó la pregunta, ¿Qué sería de ella?, ¿podría casarse alguna vez?, ella era ahora un ser inmortal y estaba ligada a su hermano para toda la eternidad, si llegaba a casarse su pareja eventualmente moriría, ¿y qué sería de su hermano?, ¿acaso él también se casaría y viviría alejada de ella con una familia?, fue en ese momento que la realización llego a ella, su hermano, Tanjirou, era el único que podría estar con ella por siempre y para siempre, su corazón se calentaba con tan solo mirarlo, su hermano estuvo para ella siempre, la ayudo, la apoyó, siempre con aquella sonrisa que la llenaba de seguridad y calor.

Todas y cada una de esas sensaciones las sintió toda su vida con su hermano, siempre estuvo enamorada de Tanjirou y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Desconocido para ella el chico pelirrojo se encontraba en una situación similar.

Tanjirou tenía trece años cuando se transformó en demonio, en esos trece años vio a innumerables mujeres, todas eran hermosas, pero ninguna le causaba las mariposas en el estómago como lo hacía su hermana, ella a sus ojos era el ser más vello del mundo, pero no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma

Un alma gentil y bondadosa siempre dispuesta a ayudar pero que tristemente fue castigada por el destino, cuando ella estaba triste él sufría, fue por eso que cuando llego a casa después de haber escapado de los samuráis y encontrar a toda su familia muerta los hizo añicos por dentro, estaban muertos, pero más importante, Nezuko ya no estaría nunca más con él, ya no podría ver su sonrisa o sus cálidos ojos, su dulce caricia cada vez que estaban juntos, lo hizo añicos por dentro, incluso pensó en suicidarse con la única razón de ir con ella, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba viva. La cargo y salió a toda prisa en busca de un médico, no encontraba ninguno y su hermana se enfriaba cada vez más en sus brazos, rogo a los dioses que lo ayudaran, daría lo que sea, cualquier cosa para que ella estuviese con él otra vez.

De esa manera una figura oscura se presentó ante él y le dijo que podría salvarlos a ambos y los hizo demonios, Tanjirou fue capaz de salvar a Nezuko al coste de compartir la eternidad, pero ningún precio sería lo suficientemente alto cuando se trataba de su hermana. La inmortalidad llego con otro precio y ese era el odio incondicional de ciertos humanos, los cazadores de demonios, tuvo incontables encuentros con los miembros de esta organización, uno que recordaba bien fue cuando se topó con un cazador de cabello blanco y cubierto de pies a cabeza con cicatrices.

Durante más de trescientos años en los cuales él y su hermana estuvieron vagando por el país los defendió a ambos de cientos de amenazas aparte de los cazadores, sin embargo, a él no le importaba su seguridad, sino la de Nezuko, jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediera de nuevo, fue este sentimiento de responsabilidad lo que lo llevo a querer a su hermana como algo más que su familia.

Lo peor de los sentimientos que tenían era que no se suponía debían tenerlos, los hermanos no debían quererse de esa manera, estaba mal, pero si estaba tan mal, ¿entonces por qué es que se querían de esa forma? Como hombre y mujer. Este pensamiento de que estaban haciendo algo malo les trajo remordimiento y culpa y como era de esperarse, intentaron suprimir sus sentimientos, los enterraron en lo más profundo de su ser y no los dejaron salir.

Durante cien años fueron infelices más que nunca, mortificándose por lo que sentían, pero a la vez sintiéndose fatales por no poder ser sinceros, Tanjirou llego a hacer algo tan drástico como casarse con otra mujer pensando que así sus sentimientos cambiarían y se corregirían, fue un matrimonio infeliz que duro hasta que la esposa de Tanjirou murió por la vejes, y en todo ese tiempo Nezuko se quemó por dentro, la tristeza de no poder estar con quien más amaba era demasiado para ella y se distanció.

Cuando la esposa de Tajero muro ambos volvieron al punto de inicio, sintiéndose incomodos y culpables y a la vez deseosos de estar juntos, pero esta vez ya no se quedaría callado, sería a todo o nada, demostraría su amor de la única forma en la que sabía. Con un detalle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿me dirás a dónde vamos?" le pregunto Nezuko a su hermano

"no, es algo especial que prepare" le respondió, la chica de cabello negro hizo un puchero, pero aun así no dijo nada y siguió a su hermano mientras los guiaba a ambos a través del bosque. Era de noche y habían estado caminando desde hace un buen par de horas, la luna era tan brillante que lo iluminaba todo como si aún fuera de día. Entre los hermanos Kamado había un aire incomodo, cada uno había tenido sus propios problemas emocionales con los que lidiar, y aunque no se sentían del todo cómodos con el otro nunca podría cansarse de estar juntos porque la presencia del otro les daba tranquilidad.

Estuvieron callados y sin siquiera mirarse por todo lo quedaba de recorrido, Nezuko en ocasiones dirigía su vista a la espalda de su hermano deseosa de saltar sobre él para que la cargara, no se sentía cansada ni nada por el estilo, solo era un capricho, pero aun así se contenía, por su lado Tanjirou miraba hacia atrás para comprobar que su hermana estaba allí y cada vez que la veía le daban ganas de frenar y besarla allí mismo, incluso con sus rasgos demoniacos era demasiado bella para su bien, pero aun así se contuvo.

Para gran alivio de ambos llegaron al lugar al cual Tanjirou los había estado guiando, se trataba de la punta de un risco

"¿Qué hay con este lugar? ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí hermano?" pregunto Nezuko auténticamente confundida.

El chico de cabello rojo sintió un leve pinchazo en el corazón, Nezuko lo estaba alejando al llamarlo solo "hermano", eso lo hacían cuando estaba en presencia de otros y no cuando estaban ellos dos nada más, se dio una bofetada mental y volvió a su resolución, "aquí hay unas hermosas vistas" dijo Tanjirou y camino hasta el borde del risco para luego hacerse un poco a un lado.

Nezuko levanto una ceja sospechosa y de igual forma camino hacia el borde del risco, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder cuando vio a lo lejos, desde esta posición se podía ver la ciudad Kamado, la misma que había sido renombrada con el apellido de su familia, sin embargo, en ella había algo en particular que la sorprendió a mas no poder.

Últimamente los habitantes habían estado bastante inquietos pintando los techos de sus casas de blanco, negro o rojo, ahora comprendía el por qué. Desde esta perspectiva toda la ciudad formaba el símbolo de su familia, el de los pendientes de su hermano y las telas que ambos llevaban en el pecho.

"han pasado trescientos años y aun los recuerdo con claridad" dijo repentinamente Tanjirou con la mirada fija en la ciudad y una ligera sonrisa, Nezuko solo puso asentir con algo de tristeza, "nunca olvidare nuestra casa en ruinas, nuestros padres y hermanos muertos" volvió a decir esta vez la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció remplazada por una expresión melancólica, "todo eso me destrozo, pero sobre todo verte a ti en el suelo me hizo añicos" continuó diciendo esta vez desviando su mirada hacia Nezuko que también lo miraba con confusión y tristeza, ¿Por qué le decía esto y porque ahora?

De repente fue hasta ella, tomo sus manos y las junto entre sus palmas, "la vida y la muerte no me importan si estoy contigo, nada más importa, solo tú" le dijo mirándola a los ojos con culpa y anhelo, "eres lo más importante que existe en el mundo para mí, intente acallar mi corazón todo lo que pude, pero me está haciendo mal, ya no soporto el dolor de no poder ser sincero contigo" continuo esta vez con dolor en su mirada, su hermana lo miraba con confusión que rápidamente se transformó en un sentimiento de miedo y anticipación, ¿podría él acaso…?

Tanjirou tomo una profunda y larga respiración para intentar calmarse, no funciono para nada, su corazón seguía latiendo como loco y le daban ganas de saltar por el risco para escapar. Aun así se armó de todo el valor que puso reunir y finalmente lo dijo, "Nezuko, te amo" dijo, su rostro no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como tomate mientras desviaba sus ojos a un lado. Nezuko se había quedado allí paralizada, sus ojos se abrían a mas no poder y su vista se clavó en la nada misma, su rostro se calentaba como si alguien estuviera empujando un hierro al rojo vivo en su cara, ¿era un sueño?, ¿esto era real?

el chico de cabello rojo volvió a centrarse en su hermana, la vio petrificada en el lugar sin mover ni un musculo. "¿Nezuko?" pregunto preocupado, la chica pareció volver en su de repente, lo miro con los ojos como platos sin decir nada y de un segundo a otro tomo Tanjirou del cuello de su kimono para tirarlo en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Se congeló en su lugar con los ojos como platos no cambiando en su sorpresa, sin embargo, unos segundos después envolvió a Nezuko con los brazos y cerró los ojos al igual que ella. Estuvieron allí unidos hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron soportar más la falta de oxígeno, se separaron jadeando, pero se volvieron a unir unos instantes después, al mismo tiempo Nezuko salto sobre su hermano y lo envolvió alrededor del cuello y la cintura con sus brazos y piernas. Por su lado el chico pelirrojo dio unos pasos atrás por la sorpresa, pero se estabilizo rápidamente y tomo a su hermana por debajo de los muslos

"yo también te amo" le dijo la chica cuando se separaron de nuevo por la falta de aire, "lo hice siempre, toda mi vida desde niños" volvió a decir, las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos sin control alguno, luego lo volvió a besar.

Siguieron unidos por otro largo rato hasta que les falto el aire una vez mas, "¿e-enserio?" pregunto Tanjirou temiendo que todo fuera un sueño, si así era mataría a lo que sea que lo despierte

"enserio" dijo su hermana y lo abrazo con una fuerza monstruosa, de repente comenzó a reír y llorar a la vez, Tanjirou la abrazo con la misma fuerza, su rostro paso del miedo al alivio y finalmente al jubilo más grande que alguna vez tuvo.

Se mantuvieron allí abrazados estrechamente sin importarles el paso del tiempo, finalmente se separaron. Se miraron y rieron, "no puedo creerlo, soy tan feliz" dijo Nezuko mientras aun lagrimeaba con poco

"yo también, yo también" le dijo Tanjirou y con su mano seco algunas de las lágrimas del rostro de su hermana a lo que ella rio felizmente, Nezuko se bajó de encima de Tanjirou y ambos se volvieron hacia el risco para admirar la vista por un rato mas

"nii-san" llamo Nezuko

"¿si?" le dijo su hermano

"¿estarías conmigo para siempre?" le preguntó

"por supuesto, en esta vida y todas las que le sigan" le respondió, en ese momento entrelazaron sus manos, finalmente podían estar juntos, de la forma en la que siempre quisieron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nezuko" llamo de repente una voz junto a ella, la mujer de cabello negro parpadeo un par de veces para orientarse luego de dar un leve respingo por a sorpresa. Giro su cabeza a su izquierda para ver quien la estaba llamando y se dio cuenta de que fue Tanjirou.

"¿estás bien?, te llame y no reaccionabas" le volvió a decir el hombre de cabello rojo mientras este la miraba con preocupación en sus ojos. Nezuko volvió en si por completo un segundo después y le envió una sonrisa cálida mientras cerraba los ojos.

"no es nada, solo me perdí en mis recuerdos" le dijo Nezuko mientras agitaba una mano en un gesto despreocupado

"¿estás segura?" pregunto Tanjirou aun preocupado, su hermana hizo un sonido de arrullo y pellizco uno de sus cachetes, "estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por todo" le dijo de una forma cariñosa y juguetona, el hombre de cabello rojo hizo un puchero y con sus brazos acerco a su hermana hasta su pecho, "no me pidas que no me preocupes, ¿Qué sería de mi si algo te sucediera?" dijo, Nezuko se rio y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, "es por eso que eres tan buen esposo" le dijo y esta bes ambos se besaron

Toda la interacción arranco suspiros soñadores de la mayoría de las mujeres presentes y que estuvieran atentas a la pareja, sobre todo de Mitsuri, ella era muy romántica después de todo.

El movimiento fue bastante constante en todo momento incluso hasta en el mediodía, Tanjirou estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando murmullos llegaron a sus oídos

"¿te enteraste?, cuatro personas más fueron asesinadas esta semana" dijo un anciano sentado en una de las mesas de la panadería a otro hombre mayor, "el periódico dice que los asesinatos son horribles y que el asesino parece comerse partes de sus víctimas" volvió a decir el primer hombre a su compañero

"que horror, ya no es posible ir seguro por las calles hoy en día" dijo el segundo. Tanjirou desvió su mirada hacia Nezuko que aparentemente también estaba escuchando, sus ojos transmitían un mensaje claro, "hay un demonio en la ciudad"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una figura oscura y ominosa se limpió la sangre de la boca que su última víctima dejo en ella. Cazar hoy en día era mil veces más fácil que hace varios años, por alguna razón la gente parecía moverse más de noche que de día, se rio de forma jocosa sobre el cadáver del hombre al que mato unos minutos atrás, a este ritmo sería tan fuerte como para asaltar un blindado

"nunca deja de sorprenderme lo bajo que pueden caer seres como tú" dijo de repente una voz detrás de él, se giró sobresaltado y miro que justo fuera del callejón en el que estaba había una silueta, la luz de los faroles no le daba del todo bien así que no podía verla con detalle, pero podía notar que se trataba de una mujer

Sonrió con confianza y malicia mientras se ponía de pie, "acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida" le dijo el demonio, de repente cargo de frente a la mujer, pero cuando estaba justo frente a ella una mano pálida y de uñas afiladas lo agarro de la parte inferior del rostro frenándolo en seco

"jamás te atrevas a atacarla" dijo el propietario de la mano que lo sostenía, el demonio intento arañarlo, pero sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder cuando vio como las heridas que le provocó se cerraban al instante.

Aquel que lo estaba agarrando del rostro salió a la luz para mostrarse como un hombre de piel pálida como el papel, cabello y ojos rojos además de una cicatriz y un cuerno en el lado izquierdo de su frente, lo estaba sosteniendo con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra empuñaba una gran katana de color negro carbón

"has estado causando muchos problemas por toda la ciudad y eso es algo que no podemos ignorar" dijo la figura femenina que igualmente salió a la luz para revelarse como una mujer de piel pálida, ojos rosas, cabello negro con puntas anaranjadas y un cuerno en el lado derecho de su frente.

"e-esperen, s-somos demonios deberíamos apo…" comenzó a decir el demonio, pero fue incapaz de seguir cuando el hombre de cabello rojo uso su katana para decapitarlo, la sensación de ser decapitado era distinta a cuando lo era con otras armas o utensilios, no podía hablar y la herida en su cuello ardía como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas

Tanjirou arrojó a un lado la cabeza del demonio con desagrado, "listo, ya no habrá problemas" dijo mientras sacudía la sangre de su katana.

"buena atrapada" le dijo Nezuko con una sonrisa juguetona

"buena distracción" le dijo Tanjirou con una sonrisa idéntica, la katana en su mano de repente estallo en llamas y desapareció.

Ambos salieron del callejón y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa entrelazados de la mano

Fin:

**NOTA:**

Hola, bueno, esta es la primea historia que termino de manera definitiva, se siente… ¿raro?, no lo sé.

Como sea espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, para mí fue una gran diversión así que espero que les haya gustado

No tengo nada más que decir salvo gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final. ¡un saludo y hasta la próxima!


End file.
